Intertwined Fates
by peaches-503
Summary: Harry Potter is never free of Voldemort, neither are the people he loves...The prophecy will come true, but when, where, and who will be involved?


Ok, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so it's a little rough around the edges. First a few things you guys should know: 1) I'm adjusting the books slightly to fit my plot so go with me on that! :) 2) I don't own any of the characters as they are the faboulous J.K Rowling's (except Amaylia) Thanks and R/R!!! please!!!!  
  
Year One: A Lucky Meeting  
  
Harry Potter glanced nervously at the signs saying "Platform 9" and "Platform 10". Unless his sight was further impaired and made worse from wearing glasses, then there was no platform nine and three-quarters. His eyes spun anxiously around the terminal as he looked for possibly another student who was having the same trouble. Harry started to panic as he realized that he might not make the train to Hogwarts and then would be forced to return begrudginly to the Dursley's. His body shuddered at the thought and he gathered his cart and bags, determined to find a way on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Right then, this way. C'mon Ron...hurry up. Ugh, every year...the same troubles...always just catch it...going to be late...Fred, stop!...howler to Hogwarts!" Harry's ears pricked as he caught snippets of a woman's near hysterical voice. A rush of red flew past him and he hurried after them.  
  
"Excuse me. Could you help...I don't know how to get onto to Platform 9 and 3/4", Harry asked, feeling relieved.  
  
Faces turned and stared at Harry and he knew now why he had seen all red; everyone of these people had vivid red hair!  
  
"Oh yes, dear", said a sort of oddly dressed woman, who Harry presumed was the mother of the five tomato-coloured children standing before him. She was wearing a lopsided green and red stripped hat and gray trousers with a rather unnaturally sparkly pink shirt. "Here, I'll have Fred and George go first and you can see how it's done" she said, nodding at two tall, identical boys. "Don't make me come up there this year, boys!" the woman yelled as the twins ran right into the wall between platforms nine and ten and disappeared. Harry let out a small gasp of surprise. "And there you have it, dear! Now you go with Ron and hurry" she stressed. The young girl clutching the woman's hand shyly smiled at Harry and wished him good luck.  
  
"Ugh, right, thanks alot." Harry looked at the stoney brick wall, which all of a sudden looked quite menacing. Follwing the lead of the last red-haired boy, Ron, he supposed, Harry pulled back his cart a little and glanced around. Ron had made it, which increased Harry's confidence. He started a light jog towards the wall, slamming his eyes shut, as he prepared for the possibility of impact.  
  
WHOOOOOOMMMM! BAM!  
  
And there was one! Harry felt his body collapse onto the hard cement and his suitcase land smack on his chest. "Owww..." he moaned, sitting up and pushing his luggage of his body. The weird woman ran over to him and checked him over for bruises in a panic. "You're alright, love? Well, you've got to go! You've 3 minutes. You too..." she trailed off and Harry's eyes wandered over to whom she was speaking.  
  
For the first time, he noticed that this crash involved another person. The girl stood, rubbing her arm and examining a bleeding scratch on her elbow. She glanced at Harry and started to laugh as she gathered her cart together. Harry was horrified. Why was she laughing? Did he have food on his face; Was his underwear stuck to his leg; Was his hair all messed about?  
  
"Seems as though neither one of us thought to check in the other direction! 'Course I had my eyes closed so it's not a surprise!" she commented as she looked at Harry straight in the the eyes, her own deep brown eyes sparkling.  
  
He felt a pain in his chest all of sudden as she looked at him intently. Harry had never had this sort of pain before and was so focused on it that he forgot to say anything back to her.  
  
The smile vanished from the girl's face and she swept her long, shining dark hair from her eyes. "Listen, I'm sorry...it was my fault...accidents happen, you know."  
  
Harry could not stop staring at her. Finally, he managed to croak out a few words, "Er...no, not your fault. I, ugh, had my eyes closed too."  
  
The bright smile reappeared on the girl's face. "Right, well we're both stupid then! But let's go...I don't want to miss the train."  
*** Harry searched for a seat on the train but every compartment seemed to be already full. He could feel his nerves start to bunch together as he realized that he would have to join a compartment that already have people in it.  
  
"Uh, can I sit here?"  
  
"Sure. No one else is", a boy said, lounged lazily on two of the seats. Suddenly, the boy sat up. "Hey, you're the guy from the station."  
  
"Yeah...had a bit of trouble getting through. I crashed into this girl--"  
  
"--And it was a horrendous mess of bags. I didn't know boys brought so much stuff with them to school. I think you had more than me!" a voice interrupted, entering the compartment. It was the girl from the station and as she grinned at Harry and the red-haired boy, Harry felt that sharp pain in his chest again.  
  
The boy laughed and made room for his new companions. "I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasly". "Harry Potter." Harry waited expectantly for the next introduction but the other two just looked at him as though steaming boils had just erupted on his face.  
  
Ron leaned closer to Harry. "You're Harry Potter. Why, you're famous! Everyone knows you; you defeated You-Know-Who!" he exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Well, I...er...I, guess so, mate. I don't really remember it or anything-- "  
  
"The scar! Can I see the scar?" Ron intervened anxiously.  
  
Harry felt his cheeks inflame but he lifted his hair and showed Ron the hideous lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
"Cool". Ron cringed as he realized what he had said. "Well, not cool cool, but, uh, different...yeah, different."  
  
The girl looked at him curiously and almost painfully. "Scars last a lifetime." Slowly, she rolled up her sleeve, exposing a serpent-shaped scar just below her elbow. Her fingers traced it faintly. "They carry memories and do not forget them." She looked up at Harry, her eyes melting into his. Then, as though emerging from a trance, she pulled the sleeve of her shirt back down and grinned. 'I think we need some refreshments, boys!"  
  
She was halfway out the door when Harry stopped her. "Your name, you never told us your name".  
  
"Amaylia Parker", she replied as Harry felt his chest constrain once again. "But don't worry, you won't forget me."  
  
I think you're right, Harry thought. 


End file.
